


Cuddles and Boy Troubles

by greensaleen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Fluff, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2878931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensaleen/pseuds/greensaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean both like each other, but neither of them will admit it. They planned on keeping that way forever. Until Dean invites Castiel to spend the night at Dean's house, alone. When everything that their best friend does sends butterflies throughout their entire bodies, it's hard to distinguish the line between friendship and something more. But they'll keep on avoiding their feelings, only to constantly wake up in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fan fiction, be sure to leave comments with suggestions etc. Thank you!

  _"You should totally come hang out with me this weekend."_

   Castiel’s train of thought was interrupted by this sentence. His mind toggled back to reality. It was a sunny afternoon in Kansas. The muted sounds of fellow peers filled the courtyard. The palms of his hands were coated with peanut butter and jelly as his grip on his sandwich distractedly got tighter. He didn’t hear the previous parts of what Dean was saying as he was too busy staring at his friend's eyes. _How in the world were they so green?_ But Castiel quickly brushed any strange thoughts out of his mind. _No. He’s my best friend and nothing more, he would never like me like that._ It hurt, but it was the truth and it was better than getting his hopes up.

   "What?" Castiel asked. He prayed Dean didn’t notice him staring, he tried to stop but it was an addiction. _Hopefully he just thinks I'm great at retaining eye-contact._ Dean has been his best friend ever since the fourth grade when Castiel moved to Kansas. Castiel remember how he sat alone at the playground, and how Dean abandoned his friends to sit with Castiel. They became best friends quickly, but then Castiel’s feelings turned a little less platonic in the beginning of eight grade. He knew Dean was straight, he knew how many girl’s he dated, he knew that Dean was the “stud” of the school, but he couldn’t help it. Castiel fell. Castiel fell for Dean.

   "What’s wrong with you Cas? You’ve been spacing out all day!" Dean asked jokingly while lightly punching Castiel on the shoulder. Castiel grinned as his insides swelled with butterflies. He loved it when Dean called him by his nickname, he has loved it since Dean first used it accidentally back in the fourth grade.

   "Sorry, it’s just my mind is somewhere else I suppose," Castiel replies, brushing off the question with a chuckle. He breaks his gaze and turns to the floor, but only for a moment as he unwillingly darts his head back up. Dean drops his head and shakes it in mock disappointment. In that instant Castiel takes in every little detail of the wonderful Dean Winchester. _The crinkle of his eyes, the way the sunlight hits his eyelashes, the crumbs in the side of his mouth, the dirt under his fingernails, the frayed thread of his maroon flannel._

  "Well, Sammy and Dad are going to this state science fair thing that Sam is in for the weekend and I was supposed to go but the fair only gave out two tickets so the house is all mine, I was thinking we can hang out," Dean explains while popping a couple of Cheetos into his mouth. He wipes the orange dust that coats his fingers onto his jeans.

   Castiel's heartbeat quickens.  _Alone, with Dean, for a whole weekend._ "I-I um, is it..okay with your dad?" he stutters, the air is not entering his lungs fast enough for Castiel to form words.

   "Oh Jesus Cas," Dean laughed and smiles with that one-sided smile that makes all the girls at their school go crazy. _All the girls and I of course_ , "We’ve been best friends since Sammy was still eating his boogers! Of course my dad would be okay, you’re practically family. Besides, it’s not like we're going to shoot up heroin and suck each other's dicks or anything."

   It was a joke, Castiel knew that, but the way Dean said it so plainly made Castiel’s breath hitch and his cheeks flush. His mind and body betrays him every time something of this topic involving him comes up. Dean notices this and laughs as he cups his hands around Castiel’s chin and cheeks which was radiating with heat. Castiel feels like every pair of eyes in the school is on him. Dean's calloused hands press into his flesh,"Cas, buddy, calm down."

   But Dean just caused the opposite, his hands in contact with his face made Castiel more flustered. He swore he was burning Dean’s hand with the heat that was emitting from his cheeks, but Dean was so close to him, Castiel could see every freckle that dotted his cheeks and across his nose bridge. And even though they were in a yard with hundreds of other kids, with one glance at Dean, it felt like they were completely alone. And Castiel was feeling brave, very brave, it was the adrenaline from Dean’s touch that cause him to reach out with his shaky hand and lightly poke Dean in the nose. Castiel spoke softly, " _Boop_."

   He instantly regretted it. _God why am I so stupid?_ Castiel was going to cry. He already felt a lump forming in his throat and tears prickling out of the corners of his eyes. But he notices Dean’s eyes slightly widen and his cheeks turn a lighter pink for a spilt second before hastily releasing his hands from Castiel’s face. He harshly coughs before laughing and mussing Castiel’s hair. Then, to Castiel’s relief, the bell rang. He didn’t have afternoon classes with Dean so he promised him he would ask his parent’s about the weekend plans tonight before they parted ways. Castiel’s next class was Latin, his favourite. But how could he focus on conjugations when the person who swarmed his mind was Dean.

***

   Castiel kneeled down on the cold linoleum floors as he slowly put away his textbooks. He was waiting for Dean, whom he walked home with every school day, an event that Castiel enjoyed. He glanced up and saw Dean striding down the hallway. When Dean approached him, he didn’t have his usual cocky stance. He was actually nervous, rubbing the back of his neck with his arm awkwardly. "Uh, ready?" he asked.

   Castiel was about to reply when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out a phone and phone found he had received a text message from his sister Anna. **[hey casserole! gabe and i got out of school early bc seniors r testing. We’ll be at ur school in 5 mins. xx anna]**  Gabriel and Anna went to a different school across town, one that focused around visual and performing arts. Gabriel takes theater and Anna takes dance. Castiel could have gotten in for creative writing except for the fact that he was already crushing pretty bad on Dean during the eighth grade and didn't want to be apart from him. So Castiel opted out and everyday he knows it was worth it. Castiel sighed and looked up from his phone to Dean who was patiently waiting. "Gabriel and Anna got dismissed from school early so they’re coming to pick me up, I’m sorry Dean," Castiel said to him.

   Dean’s face fell for a second before quickly regaining composure. "Oh, yeah that’s totally fine. Just ask your parents tonight and be at my house this Saturday at like 3pm," he said nervously, trying to hide his disappointment.

   "Will do," Castiel said while rising from his kneeling position and waving goodbye to his best friend as he walked away from Castiel.

   As he turned the corner, Castiel could hear Dean yell, "And do your homework you big nerd!" Castiel chuckled and shook his head as he exited the building.

   When Castiel entered the guest parking lot, he saw Gabriel’s Audi and jogged over it, he could hear his siblings' muffled argument inside the car. He sighed before approaching it, listening to the commotion while gripping the cold handle of the car door.

 "Goddammit Anna get your feet off my dashboard!"

   "Shut up I’m trying to text!"

   "Don’t tell me to shut up or your ass will be walking home."

   "Gabe, stop. I’m trying to text my boyfriend."

  "How do you have a boyfriend? You’re like twelve."

   "I’m in your grade!"

   "But I'm nine months older than you which means I’m in charge, and considering this is _my_ car, I am enforcing the rules. It's not my fault you failed your driving test multiple times, so get your feet off my dashboard!" He hears Anna huff as she ignores Gabriel to continue her texting. Castiel decides to interrupt their bickering by opening the car door. They both stopped arguing and sharply turn their gaze in Castiel's direction.

   "Whaddup Casanova!" Gabriel greeted, all the anger leaves his face as he grins flashing his white teeth. Anna briefly paused texting to wave at Castiel before promptly going back.

   "Yes, hello, I really enjoy spending time in the car with you guys but I would appreciate it if you actually started driving," Castiel said impatiently, he shuts the car door loudly.

   "Geez what’s the rush bro?" Gabriel asked as he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

   "I have to ask Mom and Dad something important," Castiel answered vaguely, buckling his seatbelt. He watches as the school grows smaller as Gabriel drives away.

***

   When they finally got home, Castiel darts out of the car and towards his father’s office. He enters the room where his father is facing his computer screen distractedly. Castiel knocks on the doorframe lightly. His father sighs and pausing his typing to face Castiel, "Can this wait until dinner?"

   "Yes father," Castiel says while exiting the room quickly. It's not that he is scared of his dad, it's just that he didn't want to annoy him while he's working or he may not let Castiel go to Dean's house. Castiel heads upstairs and into the first bedroom on the left, which is his own room. He closes the door and turns on his bedroom light. He unzips his canvas backpack and pulls out all his homework. He spreads it on his bed and starts working. Once in deep thought, Castiel finishes it easily and soon he hears his mother's voice from downstairs.

   "Castiel it's time for dinner!" she calls. Castiel yanks open his door runs out of his room. He races down the flight of stairs, tripping at the last step and crashing into the wall. He darts into the dining room and takes his place between his father and Anna. His mother comes out of the kitchen with a side dish of peas and sets it down of the table. After his father says grace and the three children pretend to be listening, he mother starts dishing out the meal. His father turns to Castiel finally says, "So Castiel, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

   "Um, Dean…he invited me to spend the weekend with him," Castiel answered with his mouth full of mashed potatoes as his siblings shared a look with each other which caused Castiel to glare at them.

   "A sleepover?" his mother asked, and Castiel nodded although that word sounded childish.

   "I suppose, I trust Dean, he’s a good kid," Castiel’s father says while pondering.

   "As long as you do your homework before you go," his mother adds as she cuts her chicken into smaller pieces.

   "I already finished mom," Castiel replies. Gabriel quietly snickers while whispering,"Nerd."Anna giggles. Castiel continues to glare at them as their parents remain obvious to the situation while.

   "Then I don’t see why not," his father exclaims as he clasps his hands together.

   "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Castiel squeals as he hugs his father from the side. He grins breaking his ostensible stoic composure. Castiel proceeds to shovel the remainder of his meal into his mouth in attempts to leave the dinner table quickly. Gabriel and Anna watch him in awe as he finishes cleans his plate in record time, they share another look, but Castiel has already ran into the kitchen to drop off his plate and up the stairs, tripping once more before entering his bedroom. He quickly grabs his phone from his coat pocket and texts Dean. **[I can go! :)]** A few minutes later he gets a reply **[woohoo! party @ the winchester house. tell ur parents they're awesome but don’t tell them how much junk we’re gonna consume lol]** Castiel laughs to himself and continues to text Dean distractedly for a few hours about trivial matters until Gabriel and Anna come into his room. They walk in, finding Castiel giggling at Dean's response to something Castiel had said as Castiel lies on his stomach on his bed. Castiel hears his siblings enter the room and he looks up.

   "I can’t believe you get to spend the weekend at your boyfriend’s house, _I’m like totes jelly._ " Gabriel says mocking a teenage girl’s tone.

   Castiel’s cheeks start to burn again. Gabriel was justing kidding, but he doesn’t know how much Castiel really likes Dean.

   "Oh Jesus, stop teasing him!" Anna exclaims as she hits Gabriel on the shoulder with the back of her french manicured-hand.

   "Don't use the Lord's name in vain." Gabriel replies, mocking his parents. He sticks up his pointer finger and shakes it for emphasis.

   Anna sighs as she starts to close Castiel's bedroom door, "But seriously, enjoy yourself Castiel." She shuts his bedroom door. Anna and Gabriel start to walk away, through his door, Castiel could vaguely hear their conversation, "Oh come on Anna, did you see him? That's how you look when you're texting _your_ boyfriend."

   "Gabriel, you know Castiel is...sensitive. Don't outright embarrass him," Anna speaks softly. Their voices drift off as they walk away from Castiel's bedrooom. Castiel tries to disregard Gabriel and Anna's earlier comments but they lingered with him throughout the night. Soon it was late for Castiel, but he didn’t want to end the conversation. He stared at the contact photo of his friend in between replies. It was a blurry picture of Dean with his eyes crossed. Dean took it himself while confiscating Castiel's phone one day during lunch. Castiel liked texting Dean because he had time to formulate funny responses and wouldn't get distracted by those eyes. Dean made him bury his head into the bed sheets and grin just because of texts he sent. _Who knew words on a screen could make my heart flutter?_  But even though Castiel loved spending his late hours messaging Dean, his eyelids became heavy with sleep and he involuntarily slipped into it.


	2. Chapter 2

   Dean lays on his bed, with only the glow of his phone to illuminate the dark room. He goes on a couple of social media networks, waiting anxiously for Cas to reply to his text. Fifteen minutes pass and Dean can’t distract himself any longer as he checks his conversation with Cas to see if he some how missed the new text notification even though it was irrational. He clicks on the conversation labeled "Casshole" with the angel emoji, which was Cas's contact name on Dean's phone because,  _why not?_ Cas's contact photo is a picture of him after Dean spiked his soda during a Winchester camping trip that Cas tagged along to. Dean could help but grin in response to the memories. He looks at the message he last sent Cas. **[lmao but do you like anyone at school?]** They were talking about celebrity crushes and then Dean sent that message. Dean was Castiel’s best friend since the fourth grade and Cas has never mentioned liking anyone, while Dean had a crush on a new girl every month. Dean sent that text because he was curious, maybe Cas just didn’t like anyone. But the thought of that hurt Dean slightly and he couldn’t quite understand why. He then noticed the small message under his text, **Read 1:42 AM**.

   Dean felt a small pain in his stomach, it hurt so much and he couldn't comprehend. Dean didn't reply to a lot of people's texts and vice versa. It was kind of crappy to be ignored, but it never _hurt_ Dean. _He didn't even say goodbye._ Dean desperately sent another message to Cas even though it was pathetic.  **[u there?]** Dean shut off his phone and carelessly tossed it to the side, embarrassed of his clinginess. He flopped down on his bed and looked up at the glow in the dark stars stuck to his ceiling.  _Cas gave those to me. He said my freckles reminded him of stars._ He stared at them until his vision blurred and he was too lazy to refocus his eyes. He tried to sleep but he couldn't let go of the fact that Cas ignored him. Dean suddenly sat up straight. _Wait. Something wasn't right_. Dean blindly patted his bed till his hands found his cellphone, he unlocked it and went back to the conversation with Cas. He scrolled up till he was reading the texts they exchanged only a few days ago. Dean had sent a text and Cas didn't reply until a couple days later, but Dean was unaffected by it. _So why do I care so much now?_ This feeling felt familiar to him but he couldn't quite tell why. He laid back down onto his bed and racked his brain for a connection. His anxiety was keeping him up and he could not go to sleep. He needed answers. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

  Then it hits him, _it hits him like a pound of fucking bricks_. He shot up from his bed and his eyes widened. His heart rate increased and sweat beaded across his forehead. Dean has felt similarly before, and he just remembered when. The last time he felt hurt like this was last summer, when Lisa broke up with him. She hurt him so much and he felt like shit for weeks. It was utter hell, and the only person who could put him back together was Cas. And speaking of Cas, that's how he felt when Cas ignored his text, obviously not as intense as when Lisa dumped him, but it was the same feeling, the same pang in his abdomen. The feeling of betrayal.

   And if Dean felt the same way with Cas as he did with Lisa, that could only mean one thing. Dean rubbed his eyes, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and looked back up at the glow in the dark stars.  _I have the hugest fucking crush on Castiel Novak._

***

   Dean had no idea how he fell asleep but he did. The image of Cas's ethereal blue eyes were imprinted into his brain all night. Even when he was abruptly woken by Sam in the morning, the image lingered with him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Sam continuously screamed his name and shook Dean awake.

   "Chill Sammy I'm up!" Dean exclaimed as he stretched and got out of bed.

   "Sorry! It's just that Dad and I are leaving now and we wanted to say goodbye," Sam replies, looking up at Dean with a goofy grin.

   "Aw, alright. You head to the car, I'll be right there Sam," Dean replies, mussing Sam's shaggy hair and the ten year old bounces along, out of Dean's room. Dean quickly fixes his bedhead and walks out to the front of the house where his dad is loading up the car with Sam. John carefully carries a large colourful contraption and a trifold poster board covered in glitter glue into the Impala. Dean walks up to them barefooted and still in his plaid pajama pants and dirty Metallica shirt. He yawns and scratches his head, then uses his arm to shield his eyes from the sun.

    John places his hand on Dean's shoulder. "You gonna be alright?" his dad asks.

   "Yup, just me and Cas, nothing crazy," Dean replies with an awkward chuckle, breaking eye contact with his father, but John doesn't seem to notice.

   "Alright. Well, we'll be in Topeka so we won't be too far, also there's food on the counter if you want it," John replies as he hugs Dean, "See you soon kiddo."

   "Bye Dad," Dean says to John. He turns to Sammy and bends down so that he's eye level with him. "Have fun Sammy and good luck," he says to his little brother. He reaches his hand out, anticipating a high-five.

   Sam flashes a smile. He is missing a couple teeth so it's even more adorable. He jumps up to hug Dean instead, and Dean squeezes him tighter. "I'll miss you Dean!" Sam says into his ear. Sam's floppy soft hair tickles his nose.

   "Me too Sammy." Dean says. He lets go of Sam and he gets into the car. The sun is high in the sky, but the breeze is cool as Dean stays in his front yard until the Impala shrinks into a dot and disappears.

***

   Dean enters the house and heads towards the kitchen. There's a plate with bacon on it and a cold leftover pizza. He smiles and grabs the plate, heading for his room. He picks up his phone and sees his texts are blown up with Cas's messages. He clicks on the app and scrolls up until he finds the first new message, his heart fluttering in anxiety.  **[oh my god] [I am so sorry dean] [I fell asleep with my phone in my hand] [I left our conversation open as I fell asleep] [I'm so so sorry I didn't see it** **until now] [please forgive me] [i feel like a bad friend]** , followed by a chain of crying emojis. Dean smiled, a sense of relief flooded back into him. Cas wasn't ignoring Dean at all. He grinned as he replied. **[aw it's okay, i was just worried u were ignoring me]**.He shuts off his phone and takes a bite of his pizza, drops of tomato sauce splatter his bedsheets. Dean ignores the situation and wipes the mess with the edge of his soft black tee. Then he continues to eat by munching on his bacon, which causes crumbs to join the stains. After Dean finished his second piece, Cas had replied back.

 **[i would never ignore you dean]** Upon reading this, Dean proceeded press his palms against his face to stop them from burning. He then responded to Cas with **[me too cas. also u never answered my question lol]** Dean regretted this message instantly. He didn't know why he brought up the question again. It was his stupid ego, this notion that everyone liked him, except even Dean knew Castiel would never. Even if Cas _did_ like someone at school, he didn't want to know. There was no response for five minutes but then he felt a buzz from his phone. He really didn't want to read it. He sat on his bed with his phone against his forehead as he rocked back and forth. Finally, curiosity got the best of him and he unlocked his phone. His heart sank as he read the message.  **[yes]**  He shouldn't have read the fucking message, he should've known  _curiosity kills the fucking cat._ The pain returned, this time even worse. He didn't respond with "kinda" or "sort of" or even "yeah", he responded with a "yes". A strong, confident "yes". There was no way Cas was ever going to like him back. _Fuck. I have to reply._ Dean thought for a little while until he texted **[really? i gtg but wow you have got to tell me tonight haha]** , even thought it was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

   Dean glanced over at his clock. It read "1:23". _Crap, I have one and a half hours to get over Cas._ This was a difficult task considering it took him months to get over Lisa. _Lisa._ Dean tried to think about Lisa again. He tried to want her again, he tried to miss her again, he tried to go back to the shitty July days when he was would cry every night. But all he could think about was Cas's hands rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. Cas texting him late at night, telling him it'll get better. Cas shielding Dean from people who kept asking him about it at school. _Cas. Cas. Cas._

   He snapped out of his memories and groaned. _Fuck, this is not going well. How did it even get this bad?_ Dean stood up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom. _A shower will clear my mind._ He quickly removed his clothing and jumped into the running water without even letting it heat up. The icy shock of the shower head briefly distracts Dean. But as the water warms up, and he begins to wash his hair, his thoughts were filled once more. Shampoo trickles down his neck and he tried to clear his mind, but to no avail. He grabbed some soap to clean his body when he felt-  _Shit._ Dean had a rule in the shower, if his dick was feeling something, he must answer to it. But he had to break the rules. _I refuse to jerk off to my best friend._  He washes the remainder of soap from his body and darts out of the shower. He was clean but he wasn't over Cas yet. He dried his hair and brushed his teeth twice, _twice._ He walks into his bedroom, with his head in hands, groaning. He turns to his closet he was suddenly worried about what he was going to wear, which was pathetic because Cas had hung out with him while he wore an old t-shirt that was worn for a whole week unwashed and covered with cheeto stains. _Hell, Cas has seen me in just me underwear._ Although now Dean was suddenly remembering Cas's butt in the locker room, and it was cute. _Fuck. I'm a fucking twelve year old girl, what the fuck. Somebody shoot me._ Except he wasn't a twelve year old girl, because _twelve year old girls didn't boners._ He turned to face his closet, scanning the mess for something decent. _Guess it's time to come out of that._ He ignored his teenage hormones and grabbed a plaid flannel and his "Eye of the Tiger" tee as well as a random pair of pants and quickly dressed.

   Dean hadn't checked his phone since he last sent Cas that last message. But he grabs it and checks his messages. There's two from Cas. **[perhaps. and i'll see you soon.]** , and one sent a couple minutes ago reading **[on my way]** with the sunglasses emoji. Dean quickly shuts off his phone and forces himself not to smile at his message. _It wasn't even funny, you're so lame Dean._ After a minute of forced frowning, he is confident he is over Cas. He smiles at his accomplishment and newly regained heterosexuality. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Dean darts up to open the door, but nothing could prepare him for the sheer adorableness that Dean sees when he flings open the wooden door. Cas is standing there with a blue backpack by his side. His hair is it's usual messy form, and he's wearing the shirt with a hamburger on it that Dean got him as a gift. Cas awkwardly looks down at his fidgeting feet, and when Dean looks at Cas, Cas's head shoots up and he smiles, his twinkling blue eyes meeting Dean's. _Aw shit. I am so not over Cas._


	3. Chapter 3

    Castiel looked up from his nervous gaze towards the door where Dean stood. Within a nanosecond of Castiel registering Dean's face, a full blow grin broke out on his own. Dean's gorgeous grin followed soon after. Dean was dressed in his usual attire but his hair was all fluffy for some reason.  Castiel's face showed no emotion of eager desire, but his mind was swooning. "Hey Cas!" Dean exclaimed while leaping up to hug Castiel. Dean's grip was so tight and his actions were so sudden that Castiel stood momentarily paralyzed. Unable to move, Castiel closed his eyes and inhaled Dean's familiar smell and relaxed his body in Dean's arms. But the moment was only ephemeral as Dean released his arms too soon for Castiel's liking. Coughing awkwardly, Dean's cheeks were slightly flushed. He paused for a moment before realizing the situation. "Dude what are we doing standing out here, come inside!" he said to Castiel while motioning towards the door. Castiel stepped inside the Winchester residence, but it seemed different this time. It seemed super quite. Castiel then remembered he would be staying the night with Dean, _alone_.

   "Um, you can just drop your bag there I guess," Dean told Castiel went they entered his room. He started shoving the many items that cluttered the floor into one side of the room to clear a space for Castiel. "God I am so sorry dude. I didn't bother to clean up, I'm gross I know," Dean rambled while hastily throwing the garbage that littered the floor into the trash can. He kept eying his bedsheets for some unknown reason. Castiel noticed again Dean wasn't his usual confident self, but shrugged off the thought.

   "Dean I've been to your house multiple times, I know your bedroom is somewhat...cluttered," Castiel responded while helping Dean clear the floor. Castiel was making a neat pile of empty plates and used silverware to take to the sink when something hits him in the back of the neck. Castiel instinctively whips his head around to face Dean who was laughing with his hand over his mouth.

   "Wasn't me," Dean says sarcastically. Castiel rolls his eyes and turns to fold the shirt. He places it in a pile of other shirts he previously folded. Then he pauses. Something stirs in him. _Castiel, now it's your chance to do something funny._ Quickly, before he can change his mind, Castiel grabs the pile of folded shirts and hurls them at Dean. Taken aback by Castiel's sudden and unlikely actions, Dean doesn't dodge the shirts in time and gets pelted directly in the face with them. He falls back with an _oomph_ and his head hits the floor with a loud thud. _Oh my god._ Castiel instantaneously scrambles to Dean's side, his heart racing.

   Castiel rushes to push the shirts off of Dean, tossing the lumps of fabric to the side distractedly. He uncovers Dean but his eyes are closed, his breathing is faint. Dean's eyelashes flutter slightly. Tears prick in Castiel's eyes. Fear floods every inch in his body at once.  _You are so stupid, so so stupid Castiel._ He leans over Dean and cups his cheeks, an odd gesture, but Castiel is not concerned with that at the moment. Then, without delay, Dean flashes his radiant smile and before Castiel could even comprehend, Dean flips Castiel on his back and pins him to the ground. Dean's palms are pressed firmly against Castiel's shoulders, his eyes are widened in amusement, taunting Castiel. In contrast, Castiel's eyes are widened in panic and confusion. Their faces are mere inches away from each other's. Castiel takes a moment to register what's just happened. Then he squints in displeasure. "You, you-" Castiel tries to speak but his voice breaks, he searches for the right words, "You assbutt."

   Dean giggles and gets off of Castiel while helping him up. Castiel now looks back on the scenario and laughs as well. "I'm sorry, it looked like I scared you," Dean apologizes while sitting back down and leaning on the side of his bed. Castiel also sits back down, tucking his hands under his thighs and bringing his chin down to rest on his knees.

   "For a brief moment, I believed you were seriously hurt, I was worried," Castiel speaks softly. He knows his thoughts are irrational, but they were true. Dean immediately rushes to Castiel's side.

   "Hey, hey, Cas, it's alright, I'm fine," Dean reassures Castiel while rubbing his back, "Besides, it's gonna take more than a pile of shirts thrown by a fifteen year old nerd to take me out."

***

   "Haha dude I found the jumbo container of cheeseballs!" Dean exclaims carrying the large jar while entering his bedroom. To pass the time while Dean was searching for more snacks, Castiel had been organizing the M&M's that Dean brought in beforehand by hue. He had just finished twenty rows of each colour and was working towards thirty. "Cas," Dean says and places the cheeseball container on to the floor. He walks towards his friend and sits besides him, "You have like extreme OCD buddy."

   "I prefer, 'appreciation for organization and order'," Castiel retorts, without looking up.

   "You should _appreciate_ the delicious taste of chocolate by eating it," Dean replies and scoops a handful of the M &M's from the bowl and pours it into his mouth. Dean masticates the M&M's and smiles, chocolate coats his teeth, "See?"

   Castiel looks up, and puts on a face of mock disgust. "That is really gross Dean," he says while smiling, "Besides, I only like the green ones." Castiel picks a single green M&M from the bowl and pops it into his mouth.

   "Why?" Dean asks, confused, "They literally all taste the same."

 _Because they're the colour of your eyes._ "Because it's my favourite colour?" Castiel replies, with a sarcastic smile.

   "But that doesn't mean anything," Dean argues mindlessly, "You don't see me eating just the blue-." Dean pauses abruptly.  _Blue. He said blue. The colour of my eyes. He said it._ Of course blue was a common favourite colour. But Castiel pushed all logic aside because the buzz of having a crush felt _so good_. "Hey um, do you wanna play video games or?" Dean suggested, breaking the uncomfortable silence when Castiel was off in his own mind. _  
_

Castiel sighed. As a teenage boy he should love video games, _he should be obsessed_. But the truth is, they left Castiel stressed and confused. And there's a lot of anger and yelling towards friends and the television screen. He had tried to play with Dean on several occasions, but each time Castiel got frustrated after repeatedly dying, or losing, or exploding _or whatever_. Luckily, Dean always seemed to noticed when Castiel has had enough for the day, but still he continues to request for him to play every time he visits.

   Dean instantly notices his distaste, but unlike Castiel, Dean was obsessed with video games and was eager to play with anyone other than Sam. "Aw Cas..." Dean pleaded, "C'mon I'll choose an easy game, I promise. We can play for like 15 minutes."

   Castiel reluctantly agreed as he gets up from his M&M organizing position on the floor and follows his friend into the living room as Dean carries the cheeseballs out with him. Castiel refuses to play with Gabriel or Sam or anyone but Dean.  _You need to stop following Dean like a sheep. You need to stop doing everything he asks you to do._ Castiel ignores his own orders.

***

   [ **YOU LOSE]** The screen reads for the hundredth time. Dean had chosen some kind of racing game that Castiel either came last place in or died, which are two very unappealing outcomes. Castiel hotheadedly tossed his controller to the side of the room and it hits the carpeted floor with a thud. He groans and slams the back of his head against the couch in frustration. Dean paused the game and picks up Castiel's controller and places it on the couch, he walks over and sat beside Castiel who was sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, gripping a couch pillow around himself to ease his stress. "Crap I'm sorry Cas, you knew you wouldn't like it, and I forced you anyways," Dean apologized.

   Castiel realized that he was being childish and regained composure, releasing the pillow. "No it's okay Dean, this is just not my forte," He replies, gesturing to the television screen, "I don't really understand the controls that well."

   "Oh um, I can like help you..." Dean suggests hesitantly.

   "How so?" Castiel asks. Dean looks at Castiel and pauses. A wave of what Castiel assumes is regret washes over Dean's face. Dean sighs and goes to the main menu of the video game, turning it to single player mode, he then sets up a level. Before starting the level, he turns towards Castiel.

   "Okay so this position is going to be awkward but..." He trails off. Then Dean slightly rises to press the side of his body next to the side of Castiel's. Castiel tenses up at the contact, but only for a moment. Dean places the controller in Castiel's hand and places his own hand over Castiel's and reaches his arm around Castiel's waist to place his hand over Castiel's other hand which was holding the other side of the controller. All this physical contact sent butterflies straight to Castiel's stomach. _If I lean over a little my head will be in the crook of his neck._ Castiel showed impressive resistance by not doing so. Dean chuckles, "Um, you comfy?"

   Castiel laughs, "Kind of." But that was a lie, Castiel could stay in this position forever. _His hands are so warm._ Dean then started the game and explained what the controls were and guided Castiel's fingers to complete the correct actions. Soon, Castiel was getting the hang of the game, but kept asking questions about the gameplay and request Dean help him with "one more level". And Dean didn't protest, so they stayed like that until the sun was slipping past the horizon and battery in the controller died.


	4. Chapter 4

   Once again, Dean didn't know how he fell sleep, only that he did. Dean didn't know why he woke up entangled in Castiel's arms, only that he did. One thing Dean did know is that he had another boner which was terrible. _Well shit._ Dean tried to slowly remove himself from his friend's sleeping body, but Castiel felt his absence and he, honest to god, _actually whimpered_. Dean froze, as to not awake Cas. He studied Castiel's face, dimly lit by the television screen. Cas's brows furrowed in displeasure as he scrunched his face together, still asleep. _God he looks adorable with extra bedhead._  His lips were slightly parted and emitted steady breathing noises. Dean just wanted to kiss him right there and then. He didn't know how he felt nothing but utter adoration of Cas, and why he's never felt it this intensely until this weekend. Dean breaks his focus from Cas to the nearby clock which indicated the time was 1:54 am. Dean hoisted himself up with the aid of couch, turns off the television, and walked back towards his bedroom. He noticed Castiel's M&M rows and smiled. He grabbed a blanket from his bed and walked back into the living room. He was greeted with Castiel rubbing his eyes and beginning to sit upright. Dean knows how Castiel sleeps. He falls asleep almost instantly, then he wakes up at odd hours only to quickly drift off once again.

   "Morning Sleeping Beauty," Dean chucked as he dropped the blanket lamely to the floor.

   "Are we sleeping out here?" Castiel asked after yawing, a single strand of his hair sticks upright which makes Dean smile.

   "I-uh, no. I mean if you want, I was just-I thought you might want, I thought you might have been cold or something," Dean struggles for words.

   Despite Dean's awkwardness, Castiel smiles warmly, "That is very kind of you."

   Dean chuckles uncomfortably, "So did you want to take off your clothes?" Dean asks, but regrets his poor choice of wording immediately, "Oh fuck, I mean like change into your pajamas, I'm sorry." He shifts his gaze towards the floor, burning with shame. He remembers Friday afternoon, the anxiety and panic that spread across Castiel's face after his joke. He knew that humor of that nature caused discomfort amongst Castiel, and as of recently, it also cause discomfort amongst Dean as well. _That's because you know you want it to be true dumbass._ How he made that comment with such ease and confidence on Friday was a mystery to Dean. It might have been when he grabbed Cas's face and stared right into his big blue eyes that something inside him snapped. _His eyes are like the sun and I stared into them for far too long. He_ _bippity-boppity-booped my fucking nose, and now I'm head over heels._

   He wanted to avoid seeing Castiel's reaction, but if his friend was in trepidation once again, Dean must comfort him. So reluctantly, Dean raises his head to meet eye-to-eye with Castiel. Much to Dean's dismay, Castiel is not filled with dread, rather perplexity. Cas's head is tilted not unlike a kitten's, his brows are knitted and his eyes are squinting. When a wave of confusion washes upon Dean's face, Castiel smiles. He speaks, "Dean I know what a joke is now."

   Dean exhales mentally. He is relieved beyond belief. _There is a lot of freaking out this night._ He grins at his best friend, and Castiel beams with a small sense of accomplishment. Dean extends his hand to help Cas off the floor, and Castiel takes it. They both hold hands for a bit too long, but no one mentions it. Just like neither of them mention how or why they woke up intertwined.

***

   The microwave blares as it signals the end of it's heating period. Castiel laughs as Dean burns himself hastily grabbing the hot chocolate out of the microwave. Dean shouts a string of swears as he rushes to set the ceramic mug down on the table where Castiel is sitting at as he shakes his hands to cool them off. The mug is a plain white one with coloured scribbles on it, the rim is slightly chipped, but it's Dean's favourite mug. It was his Mother's Day present to his mom when he was four. Mary left it in the car, the day of the fire, so it was saved from the wreckage. _It's the only thing left of her, before she, you know... whatever._ Cas's giggles break Dean from his thoughts and he glares at his best friend sarcastically. He grabs the nearby bag of mini marshmallows and looks at the nutrition facts. "Hey so if there's 90 calories for every half cup how many can I eat before I puke?" Dean jokes.

   "I've seen you eat things way worst than a bag of mini marshmallows," Castiel replies causticly while rolling his eyes.

   "Sweet!" Dean exclaims upon receiving Castiel's approval, he then proceeds to pour half the bag into his mouth, marshmallows spill onto the floor.

   "Dean that is really gross," Castiel repeats in the same tone as earlier. He picks stray marshmallows that have landed on the table. He drops them with care into his mug and stirs the cocoa with as much elegance as a Briton with his tea during his elevenses. Dean smiles at Castiel's blatant disgust.

   "Wahrht? Yoeb dun firnk ris is wahhrattiv?" Dean musters as he tries to keep the marshmallows in his mouth.

   Castiel raises his eyebrows as he changes his sitting position so that his knees are up near his chin. He balances the mug on his kneecaps as he drinks, waiting for Dean's reply. In response, Dean spits out all the remaining marshmallows from his mouth into his hot chocolate. The cocoa splashes and splatters everywhere as well as overflows out of the cup due to the added volume. Castiel shrieks as he raises his own mug to his face to act as a shield. The hot drink splashes onto the boys, staining their pajamas. Castiel looks down at the brown splatters that dot his bee-patterned pajama pants. The hot chocolate continues to trickle down the wooden dinner table onto the tile floors, creating a puddle of stickiness around Dean's feet.

   "So, that was definitely a mistake..." Dean looks around to take in the total damage he's caused. He picks up his mug, which is now covered in hot cocoa, filled with marshmallows coated in his own saliva, and raises it to his lips and drinks it with exaggerated slurping.

   "I cannot believe you Dean Winchester," Castiel finally says.

   "Oops.." Dean responds. Castiel sighed and placed his mug down on the table, in an area away from the mess, and gingerly placed his feet in a semi-clean spot on the cold tile floor. He crosses he arms.

   "Why do I put up with you?" Castiel tries to acted annoyed but a slight involuntary grin breaks out.

   "Because you looooooovve me!" Dean singsongs, Castiel shakes his head, smiling. _And I love you_ Cas.

   "And I suppose I'm the one whose going to clean up this mess?" Castiel rhetorically asks.

   "Yeah that would be great pal! I'll get us some clean clothes, did you need to take a shower?" Dean runs away from the kitchen but pause at the doorframe.

   "No, I think I'm alright, but thank you," Castiel replies distractedly as he opens the drawer that holds the paper towels with a familiarity of this kitchen that not even Dean had. Dean takes off his sopping wet socks before dashing off.

***

    Dean digs through his closet for something clean. He grabs a grey henley and a faded AC/DC tee as well as some more plaid pajama pants and some socks for Cas. Dean knows Castiel sleeps with socks on, which is weird to Dean, but also cute that Cas has his quirks. _Everything about Cas is cute._ Dean hurries back into the kitchen to find Castiel nearly done cleaning. Yeah Dean was an asshole for making Cas clean up his messes, but it's been like that so often, it's ingrained into their friendship. Dean sets down the clothes on the wooden chair Castiel was sitting on, and grabs a paper towel to wipe the remaining hot chocolate from the floor.

   "Woohoo! We. Are. Done. Sorry bout that Cas," Dean says while heading over to the sink to wash his hands.

   "I'm used to it," Castiel says with a weary smile, he looks exhausted.

   "Are you alright?" Dean asks while flinging his hands to get rid of the excess water and handing Cas the clothing,"Here you go bud."

   Castiel accepts them with a thank you as he sleepily walks to the bathroom to change. Dean grabs his change of clothing and quickly dresses in his bedroom. He tosses his sticky pajamas to a corner of the room, and accidentally scatters the M&Ms about, which he knows will piss Cas off, but Dean's laziness always wins. He sits on his bed and absentmindedly plays on his phone. Soon after, Castiel walks in, wearing Dean's clothing which is quite baggy on Cas, but he doesn't seem to mind. He peers down at the design on Dean's t-shirt. "Which one is AC/DC again?" Castiel asks. Dean has attempted to get Castiel into his favourite genre of music for a long time, but he was not very successful.

   "Uh, they're the band who sings 'Highway to Hell'," Dean replies.

   "Oh yes, I can recall that song," Castiel thinks as he sits beside Dean, "If my parents ever found out I listened that song, I'd be grounded for weeks."

   Dean laughs, "Oh the classic Novaks. But hey, your parents' cooking is fantastic."

   "Yes I suppose so, but I'm glad I'm friends with you because I don't get enough junk food in my life without you," Castiel says.

   Dean lightly shoves Cas. "Oh and that's the  _only_ reason your friends with me?" Dean questions.

   Castiel looks up at the ceiling and pretends to be thinking deeply, "Hmmm, well of course not. You do have a _fantastic_ fashion sense."

   "Hey!" Dean says in mock defense, "Plaid flannels are like _totally_ in right now."

   Castiel giggles, but it is interrupted by a yawn. They both glance at the clock. 2:42 am.

   "Well did you want to sleep in the living room or my floor?" Dean asks, as those are their two usual sleepover spots.

   "Um..." Castiel is drifting off quickly like he always does, his brain struggling to function, "Can we just sleep here?" He pats the bed.

   "What?" Dean asks, blatantly surprised.

   Castiel is too tired to respond. He plays with a loose thread on Dean's shirt for a second before stumbling off the bed for a moment, only to pull back the covers so he can snuggle into them. He inhales and exhales deeply as he cocoons himself into Dean's sheets and blankets, ignoring the stains and crumbs. Dean just continues to stare at him.

   "Uh, okay. I'll just sleep on the floor then," Dean says to Cas hesitantly as Dean is not sure Castiel could hear him. He starts to leave the room to grab the blankets from the couch. But then Castiel groans. "What did you say?" Dean asks, slowly walking closer to Cas so Dean can hear him.

   "Stay," Castiel mumbles, barely comprehendible, "Come in with me."

   Dean is once again, shocked. "What did you say?" Dean repeats, but this time. Castiel does not respond. _Should I?_ Dean is conflicted. Castiel won't remember his sleepy thoughts in the morning. He never does. So, this will be weird. But Cas did the stupid whimpering thing again and Dean lost all sense and climbed into bed with him. He stayed on his own side at first, and they were not touching. Dean lay so that he faced Castiel's back. But then Castiel rolled over in his sleep and nuzzled his head under Dean's chin. Dean's heart pounded.

 _Holy shit._ Castiel smelled like honey and fresh linen and Dean wanted to wrap his arms around his friend and kiss him neck. He felt his chest swell and something else swell also. This could get weird in the morning. But of course, he could blame it on the sleepy talk.


	5. Chapter 5

   Castiel woke up to the darkness. The faint glow of Dean's alarm clock cast shadows around the room. He was pressed into Dean's chest and Castiel's head was in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean was asleep, eyes closed and snoring softly. Castiel vaguely remembered crawling into this bed but nothing after. The familiar warmth of Dean pressed him sent happiness through his entire body. Castiel raised his head slightly to check the time. It was 5:34am. He was so entangled with Dean, even the slightest movement would wake him. So instead, Castiel pressed himself back into the curve of Dean's body and tried to go back to sleep. He didn't care that Dean was only a friend, he just wanted to stay like this.

   Then Castiel felt a slight poke on his thigh. He didn't know what it was at first, but he realized his thigh had shifted in-between Dean's legs. Castiel tensed up. His throat became dry and hard to swallow. This was Dean's boner. Anything having to do with fornication made Castiel's anxiety rise. It wasn't his thing, _it was never his thing._ He felt the bump press into his thigh with more pressure and the surprise caused Castiel to yank his thigh out. The sudden movement caused Dean to be ripped out of sleep. He jolted up, panting. Still disoriented, it took Dean a moment to fully come to his senses. He turned Castiel, his features hidden by the darkness. He then abruptly stopped breathing, and faintly whispered, "Oh my god."

   "I-" Dean tried to start. But there was no way to explain the situation, no way to recover from this. Castiel just sat in silence, looking at Dean's silhouette. The moments in between conversation felt endless and maddening.

   "Do you," Castiel started. He spoke very slowly, with much precision, although his voice still quivered slightly. Castiel was not one to gamble, but Dean was worth the risk. What he was about to say would change everything,"Want to know who I like?"

   "What?" Dean asked, his voice was wobbly and rough.

 _You can do this._ "You asked me who I liked on Friday and it seems to be almost rhetorical now, seeing as I was so blatantly obvious," Castiel replies, stalling. He pauses and waits for Dean to respond, but he never does, so Castiel continues,"But um-"

   Dean abruptly cuts off Castiel,"Can I kiss you?" Now it is Castiel's turn to be flustered. _The darkness is a blessing. If I had to look at those eyes, I would surely faint._ Dean speaks before Castiel can reply,"I mean, I know you don't like uh... _sex,_ and yeah," Dean coughs and clears his throat before continuing,"But I don't where you stand with kissing."

   Castiel smiles although no one can see. He changes his sitting position so that he is on his knees, eye level with Dean. He is close enough so that he can make out the green of Dean's eyes. As an answer, Castiel leans in and presses his lips against Dean's. Castiel feels the warmth of Dean's chapped lips surge throughout his body. Dean places his hand on Castiel's cheek, and Castiel slightly pushes himself up with his hands and leans into Dean, pushing his back against the headboard. Castiel kisses him more, and Dean kisses him back. It's slimy and unfamiliar, but Castiel enjoys every second of it. Dean's other hand raises up to run through Castiel's hair, pulling him closer. Castiel's sighs in pleasure, and Dean moans in response to that. Dean pulls away for air, before resting his hands around Castiel's waist and kissing his neck. Castiel is so distracted with Dean's mouth that he doesn't notice Dean's hands slowly lowering themselves until they are on his hips, fingertips under the waistline of the pajama pants. Castiel jerks back.

   "Cas, I'm so sorry. I get kind of, erm,  _handsy_ when I'm turned on," Dean tries to apologize.

   "Dean you know I don't like intercourse and other things of that nature," Castiel says meekly,"And I know you do, so maybe it's better if we didn't do this."

   "What?" Dean asks, shocked,"No Cas, I like you, a lot okay. And not just in sexual ways or whatever. I like everything about you. I like the way you smell, and the way you talk, and your adorable awkwardness, and your stupid bedhead hair, and your giggle, and little nose, and your freaking insane blue eyes. God those eyes keep me up at night. And honestly Cas, the thought of me not being with you hurts so much. I don't care, we don't ever have to have sex. Not to mention we're still _freaking_  fifteen. I haven't had sex and I don't need to start. _I'm so sorry._  I can't control myself, but I will try, for you. I want you. Cas, I  _need_ you."

   Castiel is taken aback by Dean's outburst of feelings. He's soaking it all in. He crawls back over to Dean's side and snuggles into the side of Dean's body. Dean exhales and uses his arm to hold Castiel closer to him. Castiel lays his head on Dean's chest. He hears Dean's fast-beating heartbeat. He feels the steady rise and fall of Dean's breathing. He takes Dean's other hand and holds it in his own. Castiel tilts his head up to face Dean. "What's going to happen later on?" Castiel asks.

   "What do you mean?" Dean replies.

   "With _us_. Are we going to forget all of this on Monday morning?" Castiel reiterates.

   "Fuck no!" Dean replies. He softens his tone,"I will hold you hand as much as possible and I will kiss you in the yard in front of everybody because I don't care about anyone but you." Dean leans down and kisses Castiel on the forehead as he squeezes him tighter. Castiel sighs softly. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

   "I love you," Dean says, as if reading Castiel's mind, "I mean, it's not like I just started loving you. I didn't love most of the girls I dated before. It's just that I've loved you for a long time now, I just never said it."

   "Me too," replies Castiel softly,"I love you."

   "God this is right out of a chickflick movie isn't it?" Dean closes his eyes in shame. But Castiel is asleep once again. Gone in a flash. Dean pulls the covers up over them and relaxes. He rubs circles into Castiel's hands and wraps his leg around Castiel's. They've spontaneously fallen asleep and woken up three times today. But this time, Dean prays they'll remember this moment in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and appreciate feedback so please leave a comment if you want. I am also really thankful for the reads and kudos. Thank you so much reading this I love you k bye. :)


End file.
